User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive5
Archive I archived it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Congrats~ Thanks for the Congrats and I really love your round it was soo epic ^.^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 2:49 PM.September 2, 2012 (UTC) RP tuesday remember that bro and i did thi so you wont forget Diablomax (talk) 15:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) About a participant of your game... Mistres "Ryuusei Boy" Zagome picture is fanart and hasn't come in any opening or ending. Hakke * [[User talk:HakkeKoshu|'Zero Magnum']] 14:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RP Reply After WATCHING episode 18 FINALLY..... I'm liking Kariya more! I just love him so much! He sacrifice his position for Kirino!!!! >_< KARIYA!!!! Start of Roleplay: Yukimura: "Whaaa...... what..... what are you saying...?! I... I don't have such a girlfriend..!" "One more thing! Whose this Touko girl....?" "Second, still, HOW did you end up learning he has 25 cats...?" End of Roleplay :P Yes~ You LOVE EVERYONE XD Test Test... Test... One Two Three Eternal Blizzard... Hakke * [[User talk:HakkeKoshu|'Zero Magnum']] 14:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat SnowyBoy, go to chat on 12:00 am and be quick. Diablomax (talk) 10:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) SnowyBoy, maybe at tuesday 17:00 :) happy Diablomax (talk) 16:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episode I have seen it live due to that I am sick today. It wasn't soooo interesting but Jeanne gave Kirino and the others candy XD. The only interesting thing was there was a NEW opening and ending O_O. In the NEW opening, Taiyou was shown and Zanak's Keshin and Keshin Armed~. It is soooo nice song~ I keep repeated it! In the NEW ending, it was Wood VS Wind VS Earth VS Fire XD. Aoi, Tenma and Tsurugi sung the ending this time. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) YEP, NEW OPENING AND ENDING~ Though only Taiyou is comfirmed in the opening. Hakuryuu and Yukimura weren't seen. You're welcome~ It looks great. Raimon VS Protocol Omega 3.0 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) It is okay~ Yup XD. I hope that the keeper will NOT catch it :3 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Puddi Pudii Yo David! I think you'll like this Seriously when I first heard I was trollin'like hell xD. → http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LKHpM1UeDA&feature=player_embedded My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 19:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Haha no I think u 'll like this ;) My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 19:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 19:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Somehow I can't remove them... My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 19:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Lord already helped me out ;) My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 15:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks then ^^ My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 15:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Profile PLEASE check my user diablomax so you well check it Diablomax (talk) 19:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) re: Zhuge Liang You don't have to be sorry^^ Everyone can make mistakes, so it's ok. I just wanted to correct it~ SweetHope (talk) 19:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I watch Chrono Stone~ I will also get one of the games~ SweetHope (talk) 19:25, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I haven't decided on which one I will buy yet~ Well, the differences between them aren't known up to now. So, I will decide once they let us know the differences. I hope that we will get more information and a new trailer at tgs in about ten days. Yeah, I also want to know more about them~ I'm so looking forward to the game and new trailers xD SweetHope (talk) 12:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'll buy it in Japanese AND I will also wait for the European release to buy a German version (or English version if they delay the German release again -.-) if I am still a fan of the series then. So I will buy it more than once xD But first of all, I will pre-order the Japanese version once it's possible and once I have decided on which one I want to have~ Only ten days left until TGS starts~ So, new information will most probably come soon. At least I hope so xD I really want to see Hakuryuu soon~ After reading a translation of the drama CD and watching the movie, I really want to see more of Tsurugi's and Hakuryuu's rivalry. I'm also looking forward to Yukimura and it's also quite likely that Fubuki appears if Yukimura appears. Well, I actually like Kinako. She's cute but I really don't like the fact that she wants to be the ace striker… I will see how her character develops and then decide if I like her or not. I'm sorry but I most probably won’t reply again until the weekend~ SweetHope (talk) 17:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congrats Hi Snowy, Just 1 or 2 votes more, but it sure was fun. I really love your game and I hope it continues for long. See yea next Round ^.^ RBxx (talk) 18:00 PM, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kinako's number I saw that you left a message on B.N.N's talk page about if it is fanart pic about Kinako's number. I will tell you about that if you don't mind ^^ That screenshot is from a magazine which is just released with some info, pics of characters in their France clothes, Some Keshin Armed (Like Shindou's) and some more info. It isn't fanart~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay ^^ Her number is 78 because it has something to do with her name. Hmmmm, let me think............ Oh yeah, It was Na (7) No Ba (8) Na. I think it was that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) About that Rika, I don't know~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) THANKS~! Anyways, THIS message is my 25000 edit~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hamano as a defender. Hello SnowyBoy i have just noticed you removed my edit on hamano showing him as a defender but in this weeks episode of chrono stone he is playing in defense This is the evidence that he has played defense. I just wanted to share this with you in case you didnt know. DeepMist (talk) 14:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC)DeepMist. Fei's House XD HI SNOWY Well, I also REALLY want to know his family like if thier family's hair is all green. (something like that). I am the sort of person who wants to know EVERYTHING first (like gossip at my school) so if I live in Fei's house, I might as well learn some few things about him and his family. But of course, that is not possible. When I came to this wikia, i was like "Did I do something wrong?" since it had 'YOU HAVE NEW MESSAGES' because i havent got a messsage in along time. And yes, I LIKE TO MAKE FRIENDS TOO...and yes, our first time talking BUT not a big deal (types joyfully) XD Good job on the Picture game blog since I go there once in a while but I dont feel like playing it (sorry) and I see all the pictures and stuff. Its actually kind of interesting. ^^ question: What makes you continue to watch chrono stone besides CURIOSITY. ^____^ XD . Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 00:19, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes Fei ,I guess, can also be Fey Lune. Anyways, since your French, what does Lune mean? (if it has a meaning) I wonder why they changed it into Fei. Isnt Fey also fine as well? I REALLY thought i did something wrong LOL because I dont really focus on a part to edit, I just scan through the page to see if something is wrong or needs to add something. ^^ Well, I actually started school along time ago like in August (if you count that a long time) so I dont really have the time to edit that many things anymore and blogs and all those things. But if someone gave me a message, I just have to answer i guess. I dont like waiting and I get impaitient easily, so I guess everyone also doesnt really like waiting. For some weird reason, its hard for me to post comments on my computer because it sometimes just doesnt show the box where you type stuff in. So i refresh it everytime and SOMETIMES it appears but not that much. SORRY =( WELL (sighs) alot to say: SO I ALSO WATCH INAZUMA BECAUSE ITS MY FAVORITE ANIME XD. and I watch chrono stone because I like KIRINO !!!! BOOYEAH!!! (calms down) and Also, FUBUKI AND YUKIMURA!!!! Maybe Yukimura will come after China. Well, maybe its just in the movie. If NOT, then he will DEFINETLY come before the movie.^__^ YES, I LOVE EVERY SEASON OF INAZUMA INCLUDING CS...and MAYBE just MAYBE there will be a season like Football Frontier International. And no, I dont really like Mixi-maxing and Keshin armed. It feels that Inazuma is just getting more fake. Well of course, just in my opinion. At first when i watched Inazuma, I was like, "What the heck is that golden hand? Is that some sort of joke?" and then I survived until the end of original series and then I watched GO. When I saw the Keshin I was like ,"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT .....THING ON HIS BACK. IS THAT SOME ANOTHER JOKE?" Yes, I actually said that to myself while watching with my sister. So I watched CS and I thought this was UNBELIEVABLE!!! MIXI MAX AND KESHIN.....A-R-M-E-D. WHAT THE *bleep*. Yes, it was quite incredible. XD I never really thought of Inazuma Eleven Future but it might be interesting O.o. Oh, and sorry I forgot to sign because i was too excited to post the message ^^ And I dont really like those fancy signatures (SORRY) Is this too long for a message? Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 23:17, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, you know how in the hissatsu Bouncer Rabbit it had a moon in the backround? Maybe that refers to his name. O.O Yea, Fei looks more wrong. Fey looks more...lets say...."un-japanese?" but it looks better. Well, I just look at the pictures people choose and people have REALLY good pictures even though they didnt win ^^ I end school at the end of June...but I dont really mind about school. Sometimes its fun ^^ despite all the homework I started watching Inazuma because a friend told me to watch it, so of course, I watched it and I started from the beginning and to the end.I agree, the 1st season was kind of boring. My favorite season is also Season 2. ^^ In season 3, you feel SUPER nostalgic when you hear Maji de Kansha. YES, SAME HERE!! at first I stopped watching and then when Fubuki came I checked back and realized that Kidou came, so I started watching from the 1st GO episode. To me, mixi-max looks like people just combining appearances but also combining physical and emotional properties but like Tenma and Shuu's mixi-max, it looks too "un-real". Its basically Shuu's hair color with Tenma's hair. (lol) Oh, and I also like some armors too like Tenma's but I dont know of Taiyou's because I didnt really look that close in the trailer. I wonder how they are gonna mixi-max in the uncoming Strikers 2013. I literally screamed when seeing the pictures. And i was promising myself to get it for my birthday because my birthday is near December 20th ^^ Do you play any Inazuma games? Your message was just fine I also like long messages too ^^, you get to say what you want to without limits ^^ Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 23:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Picture Game Shin (Rule change) Hi Snowy, Since so many can't participate by posting Pics and still want to, I want to ask if shin could have a little Rule change. Suggestion: Instead of start voting after 11 Pics set up an 24 hours timelimit. Everbody can post ONE Pic in that periot and Round. After that 24 hours you decide, which eleven (if you still want that number as fix) we can vote for. Possibilities for Pics not coming towards voting might be - it doesn't fit the topic - it has no clues (if not topic is espacially for that) - it's against rules - it's nearly same picture as someone else posted - it's not really a good Pic Just an idea to equal the chances to post Pics. What do you think? Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 04:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi ! Hi, how are you ??? B.N.N (talk) 15:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Mmmm....Just Ask XD!! B.N.N (talk) 20:14‎, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome^^ It isn't a Fanart?????? What's the Pic you mean?^^ B.N.N (talk) 11:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) You scare me... B.N.N (talk) 17:28, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Abated because i thought i put a Fake picture... B.N.N (talk) 17:46, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Salut oui je viens pour voir un peu et aider car je voyait quelque erreur et je me suis dit pk pas venir ! Jory-Trayon (Discussion) 17:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Game Hey Snowy I made a new Blog Game. As I said before when I create a New Blog Game I would send you and Lordranged7 the link. Its a bit like yours and if you say I copyied your blog then I will delete it quickly. Well here it is, http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TsurugiFan16/Most_Strongest_Player_Picture TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Fei's House 2 Homeworks REALLY suck. You're supposed to go to school and learn there NOT at home. Yea, those matches were kind of boring but I still watch it over and over. I like to start over the series and watch it again but with school, I'm not so sure about that anymore... I watched the trailer and YEA, I saw Shinsuke...(no comment) Oh Belgium? I live in America so I buy the japanese versions of Wii but not DS yet. But of course, I dont understand Jap so I guess on almost everything but at least I can still read a little of Kanji but not Hiragana. Oh, its okay if you forget my birthday because I have it in my profile. ^^ NICE! I never knew that much stuff came out in French!!! Hope you get the Inazuma Eleven Strikers!!! Its pretty fun but...NOT GONNA TELL YOU!!! I dont want to spoil all the fun XD As for me, I only have Inazuma Eleven striker 2012 but I hope to get 2013 too. ^^ Yes, most likely I'm gonna get Neppuu/Raimei but depends. I'm also wanting to get Inazuma 123. XD Did you see the new site for 2013 and new things in Neppuu/Raimei? Theres so much new thingss !!! But I cant read so I have no idea who those people are. Thanks!! I never got those "Lucky badges" before so anyways, THANKS! XD Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 22:20, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Its fine. Dont worry about it ^^. Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 21:28, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yea, my parents dont like me to go on the computer for a long time. I usually heard that there are games you guys play in the chat. Do you guys play games? Ok I'll stop talking about Homework. Its not really in topic of Inazuma anyways ^^. Do you watch the subbed version of episodes and French version? WOW I never knew so many episodes came out in French. Is season 3 in french out? or you just cant watch it? I think English dubed only has until season 3? I dont think they started GO yet. But I dont really care because I dont watch the English version anyways. Yea, almost everyone only has their hair changed. But I thought Shinsuke would be taller if he mixi-maxed??? No, I only have one game in Wii which is IE Stikers 2012. LOL I NEVER knew that Strikers will be released in English. But too bad I already bought it in Jap. I cant understand ALL the game but only some... But I wish I understood.XD I can only read Jap and barely translate but I cant pronounce it in Jap. I know, its weird. Like I said, I can only understand Kanji not Hiragana...^^ YEA IT LOOKS SOOO COOOL becuase you can actually see Kirino's mixi-max XD. Well, I have a 3DS but I share it with my sis and mostly she hogs it. I am not THAT excited because I cant understand almost ANYTHING!!! so there will be no point in playing it if I dont know how to play it. I think Inazuma 1 2 3 will be a bit exciting because I never had a Inazuma DS game and I never played it before ^^. I never knew Fubuki and KAzemaru's stats are bad since it was my first game. Even so, I dont really mind. BUT, Fubuki and Kazemaru are my top favorite characters ^^. Yea, I searched and I dont want to bother you by giving me links. Its alright ^^ I wonder if some of them will appear in the anime. Especially Yukimura and Hakuryuu ^^. I wonder if its confirmed Taiyou will come out in the anime since he appeared already in the theme song. Well, I thanked you becuase of the congrats ^^. I usually do that to my friends and they answer me back but I'm not sure if it actually fits in. Its okay if its long ^^, Oh, and my first episode? Its episode 1 because a friend suggested me it and I started from the beggining. ^^ Sorry, but somehow my stupid computer wont show the chat correctly and it ends up crashing so I dont go in the chat anymore. I can go on in my sister's computer though. But I rarely get to do it. Should I put a new heading every time? Mata ne ^^ Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 01:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Its TOTALLY fine. You dont actually need to apoligize because I dont mind. And you dont have to write a messsage back at the next day. I'll just know you are busy ^^ Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 23:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Snowy, Its ABSOULUTELY fine. How do you roleplay? You say what Endou said? Yea. I always find mistakes in many dubbed versions because maybe its not the original. LOL Tobitaka's name is ARCHER??? That is SOO weird. I thought he was a moose (but a hawk) and how did he become ARCHER.?? I'm typing this message before I watched the french version so yea, havent watched it yet. But after I finish. I'm gonna watch it ^^ Yea, in the Wii game cover, it seems he didnt get taller. LOL No, I havent watched it because I like to watch it when the subbed version is out. But I'm used to waiting now. And I always try to avoid the episode pages from spoiling the episode. But really, I CANT HELP IT!!! Well, You dont walk in towns. you just press this thing and then you go to the story mode. In the story mode, their is a place you click and you choose who you want to face and you just face them. Overall, there is no walking. (which is sad) The people in the DS game walk right? Yea I dont have a DS game. ITS SO SAD!!! but yea, thats what happens when you are not Japanese =(. Yea, I can see it clearly that you're favorite is Fubuki ^^ Who's your favorite GO person? Thanks I looked at all the links. Some people look so weird. I wonder if they are gonna come out in the anime. REALLY TAIYOU"S COMING IN NEXT EPISODE? AWESOMENESS!!!!! I wonder if he's gonna show his new hissatsu ^^ Well, the first episode, I was like "Well, this is kinda boring" and then i stopped and I told my friend I stopped but she kept telling me to watch it so I did. I continued to watch the episodes and each kept getting better and better. LOL 1 am??? LOL I dont know when you reply, but when I come to the wiki, it always says new messages so I usually dont worry unless your busy or something. I dont really see that as a problem ^^ MATA NE!! XD Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 22:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm TOTALLY SORRY. Can't reply today. I'm TOO busy. SO SORRY =( I can give a reply later. SORRY Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 05:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Really Thanks! Fei's House 3 I'm sorry I can't reply right away and this time here, is 11:00 pm so I'm gonna type this super fast. (sorry) Oh lol, Mario XD Mario would use Fire Tornado Since he can use fire when he's white right? Maybe you can say Kirino has a crush on Shindou O.o AND Kariya ^^ Yea, HAWK. It should me Moosekins.XD Yea, I watched it LOL I couldnt separate the voices of Kazemaru's and Endou's. I thought they had the same voice actor lol. Kabeyama sounded kindof similar to the Jap one. THANKS I watched the trailer and some are cut off from the first one. But the most exciting one is all the other Raimon members Mixi-maxing XD XD XD. Some are as lame as Tenma's but I cant believe Kirino had another Mixi-Max. XD ^^. Oh, Its okay. You dont have to give the links. I can just find them myself ^^. Wow it must be exciting to walk around in Inazuma Town. Can you go into the Rairaiken? Yea, I saw Lune in the main page. I was like ," What the heck." .I dont really like Shindou anymore after the mixi-max. TOO ...(trying to find the word) CRAZY for me. Well, my favorite character changed to Kariya He was sooo generous to let Kirino take his place. And he was rubbing his tummy. LOL Yea I saw Taiyou and Hakuryuu doing some new fancy moves. And they were talking LOL. But of course I dont know what it means. YEA FORTUNATELY!!!! Because your blogs are the real thing ^^ Pictures Game Kai. Do you think you'll do Shin Pictures game after? Well, I typed all this in about 5 minutes so I NEED to sleep now. so BYE!! Oh and you reply at 6:00 in the morning here. LOL BYE Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 05:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirino's Page I think that the User, Gamewonder26 did all the spaces because all I edited was the Keshin Armed Picture (took it away because its fake) and the Keshin Armed category, but If i did the spaces then I apologize and will be more careful next time. GouenjiShuuya'123 - GodHandV (talk) 12:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding! Okay, Bye! GouenjiShuuya'123 (GodHandV) 12:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: HB Oh my gosh... Thank you so much, that means a lot to me http://gi59.photobucket.com/groups/g302/7F0GRX4S53/hapyy.gif [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] 14:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks SnowyBoy! That actually made my day when I found out I won :D. Its actually an achievment for me aha! Thanks again for creating a great and successful blog game< Its really fun you should carry on with it after KAI. Bye! GouenjiShuuya'123 (GodHandV) 19:05, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Fei's House 4 PS: I know the title is weird No need to apologize. I knew you were busy so I just waited XD ^^ Afterall, not your fault your busy XD ^^ Weelll, Maybe Mario can Mixi-max with Luigi. And now I know I'm talking about Mario so I should stop talking about it. Do you support ShindouXKirino or KirinoXKariya? Its okay if you dont understand. The first time I heard their voices, I thought they had the same voice LOL.. They found a good voice for Kabeyama ^^. And fubuki's? Yea, I heard it. But I dont think it is as good as the soft voice Mamoru MIyano (Fubuki's seiyuu). (sorry) But, for a dub, yes, thats good alright. Yea, you dont have to give me pictures. Some mixi max are kinda lame like Shuu and Tenma's. It's just switching hair style and color LOL. But thats just my opinion. And I never knew Kirino would have another mixi max.(which he looks so ugly in). No, I didnt know which was Rei Ruke's keshin LOL. But I dont really mind.Hopefully, we'll see it in the anime ^^. LOOOOL And then Endou says" May I order a bowl of Ramen?" LOL just kidding ^^ Oh yea, you're French. But it feels weird for me too! ^^ Yea, I agree more manly, indeed. YES SETSUNA BOOST IS HECKA POWERFUL. No wonder Kirino is Jealous. Ushishi... Yukimura is more like a normal character to me. But at some times, I feel as I like him ^^ OH YEA!!! TAIYOU IS COMIN!!! BOOYEA!!! But somehow, It feels weird Taiyou wearing the Raimon uniform. BUT WHO CARES XD XD XD. EARLY CONGRATS FOR STRIKERS XD ^^ Oh, I was just wondering ^^. But it would be AWESOME!!! just saying ^^ LOL now, I took about 15 min. I always take longer when I decide to write a good one. ^^ BYE Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 01:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Episode 22 of CS Episode 22 won't appear this week but next week. Thet skip a week. 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 17:23, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup... I want to see the episode... It is pity... You're welcome~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 18:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Yep... Yup~ I am gonna to buy it~ I already reserved it~ 'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost 15:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk~ LOL I named it excatly you told me to XD I WATCHED EPISODE 21!!!!! it was subbed today and somehow, the fansub group spelled Brunhild as Brynhyldr. I might have spelled it wrong but I dont know. and they spelled Zanak Abalonic as Zanark Avalonic. Well, I'm not sure so I'm not gonna change it lol. Sorry, went off topic on M*r*o I like Shuu too! I usually make jokes about him so I told my sister," Hey where did my Shoe (Shuu) go?" LOL In the end of episode 21, the leader of El Dorado said that they will put 'him' in custody. And see some kind of chemical reaction or something. I wonder if the 'him' is meant for Rei Luke. Well, I dont know why, I feel like Yukimura......BUT I JUST HAVE A FEELING. its hard to describe T.T YEA, TAIYOU IS COMING TOMORROW TOO!!! Its okay if you make mistakes. I dont mind XD this message went a little short LOL Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 00:53, September 26, 2012 (UTC) re:Manga-only hissatsu Of course you can go ahead and create a page about them, there is no need to ask for permission. I never read the manga much, are these hissatsu used only once or constantly? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :If they are seen only once, there shouldn't be need to use the template since that is mostly for game hissatsu... try creating the pages without using the template, and in the header of the article specify it's a manga-only technique. If it looks good, there is no need to put unnecessary templates, I guess, since it'd be half-empty. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk~~ HI ^^ LOL sorry, but I thought you already watched it raw. Sorry if I spoiled it for you if you havent watched it. Well, maybe the translation is really how it is spelled but I'm not sure and I dont mind ^^. Your Welcome. and sorry, I just spell characters names by english form or something. WHAT? no episode? that is sad. I wonder why they keep skipping. But I guess they need to take breaks too. Do you think we should stop this 'chatting' because our messages are getting shorter? LOL just saying.. I'm kindof busy now... (sorry) Cya^^ Fubumaru Shirouta (talk) 23:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Signature Sure, gonna try it now: 'Taha192111:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Success :D btw snowy i have a problem, have u seen the tabber i added to fubuki and Endou and yes i have Genda's Permission, Look above it and you'll find it written [[Image and below it |250px ;( do u know how to fix that ? 'Taha1921'13:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi ! '''~~hi snowyboy, how r u? nice talk page.~~ XshuuX (talk) 18:27, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm fine thx u, ur welcome in any time SnowyBoy. XshuuX (talk) 14:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Mixi Max I have a spoiler os the mixi max of scriptures of champion. Tsurugi Kyosuke (talk) 21:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I forget assignature sorry (: Tsurugi Kyosuke (talk) 16:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ‎ Archive Do you want that I should archive your talk page?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ I will archive it when I am on my computer or on my own phone~ (I am using my dad's phone now and twith this phone, it is harder to archive a talk page~) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Talk Page Archived (29 September 2012, 19:53)